Renewal
by Deandra
Summary: Eomer observes his wife in action. Fluffy little ONE-SHOT. Part 195 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 195 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**A/N: Like the previous one (Admiration), this is set during E & L's travels, and actually is something of a reverse perspective. Lothiriel has expressed her thoughts about Eomer's behavior; now he weighs in with his point of view. This one was helped along by reading some of the haiku my grandfather had written in his journal.**_

**Renewal**

**(Jul, 43 IV)**

Standing amid the trees, enjoying silence save for the sighing wind and the twittering of a few birds, I feel the peace I have longed to regain. The camp sounds are muted here, and I enjoy the momentary seclusion I managed to find. I have missed this, being out in the Riddermark with wide, expansive plains before me and mountains framing the landscape. My eyes have hungrily partaken of the view, hoarding it up in my memory for when I must return. In some ways, it is almost as if I see my home anew, for the very first time.

But the smile on my lips is not entirely for trees and land and sky. Long years past I met a woman in Gondor. Until that time, I had held vague notions of eventually settling down in marriage with a wife from my homeland. I assumed that once the war was ended, I could seek a partner at my leisure. It had not worked out that way; it had been better. Despite our resistance to matchmaking attempts, Lothiriel and I had fallen deeply in love with one another. In the end, nothing would keep us apart, though there were obstacles in our path.

Through the wonderful years I have spent with her, raising a fine family and knowing more love than I ever dared hope to enjoy, she has been a constant surprise to me. She waits and watches for those moments when she may ease my burden with a word or deed. It is largely to her I must credit my even standing here now, for it is not only at her suggestion but through her tireless efforts to prevent anything preventing it. Ever she knows what I need and will not rest until I have it. I cannot imagine that all wives are so indulgent of their husbands.

And still she remains a marvel to me. This is not a woman used to riding all day and camping each night in a tent. While our accommodations are more comfortable than those a soldier might expect, they are far below her usual standard. Yet no complaint passes her lips. I want this and she will stand by me as she has for some 44 years. I see the amusement in her eyes, and know that my own behavior tickles her fancy, but she will not mock me. Tease, yes, when we are alone, but never mock.

I have gained new admiration for her, and I had not thought that possible at this point in our lives. She insists on overseeing the cookfire and meals, tipping food onto my plate with child-like enthusiasm. She is determined not just to come along for the ride, but to partake of the adventure. Our tawny and ebony hair may be shot through with silver, but a fire of youth smolders in our souls. We are in the twilight of years, but still we can enjoy life, the more so for our being together.

No, she is not the wife I expected to have. Not at all. She is infinitely better.

THE END

7/1/11

_**End note: **__** It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written.**__** The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
